myth_of_somafandomcom-20200214-history
CraftingSkillTable
< About Playing Crafting In Myth of Soma you find materials dropped from the monsters that you kill, these can be crafted into all kinds of items. Each type of item is crafted at a specific location with different recipes for each item. How to Make Items In order to create an item, you’ll need raw materials. Once you are sure you’ve gathered all the needed materials for the item you want to craft, you can use the devices located in Thousand Years Town (also in the Guild Village, for the members of the guild that owns it): Weapons / Armours Device: Forge: Near the Blacksmith’s, Coords 340, 92. Clothes Device: Loom: Near the Blacksmith’s, Coords 320, 95. Accessory Device: Anvil: Near the Accessory vendor, Coords 240, 80. Potion Device: Potion Table: Near the Reagent vendor, Coords 266, 110. Cooking: Device Oven: Near the Tavern, Coords 233, 99. There are also crafting devices in the Castle Map, although this area is open to devil’s so be careful! There isn’t a level restriction to crafting, but you might find it easier later on when you have more bag weight to carry more materials. To craft, take materials to one of the above locations put them in and press produce. To gain skill you need to get a certain amount of successes, as your skill grows your successes will be better, but also as your skill grows you will be able to craft different items that will give faster skill. Higher skill = better quality / tagged items are made more often. Basic Crafting Info To skill weapons, craft daggers (3 metal, 1 leather), this can be done till SR for maximum profit For additional skill craft thunder bows till 60 skill when you lose the bonus To skill armour, craft cheap shoes (2 leather, 1 linen), this can be done till SR for maximum profit For additional skill craft shaman shoes till 68 skill - when you then lose the bonus To skill accessories, craft rings (3 copper), this is the only realistic way to obtain SR in accessories. Accessories are the quickest and most profitable way to obtain SR if you plan on getting 100/70/70. This is because it is 3 materials per attempt and you don't have to move to sell to the NPC. You CAN gain skill with a full inventory and/or bag weight; you just don't produce the item so you will lose profit For additional crafting bonus, if you craft something with less than 50 skill requirement to make, you will obtain a skill bonus and will get skill in fewer attempts then if you were over the skill bonus. An example is shaman shoes, with less than 67.9 skill you will obtain a skill bonus, however once you hit 68 skill you will lose the skill bonus and will gain skill at the same speed as if you were making cheap shoes (0 skill requirement) To get SR you must first talk to Mokpung ( 24~848 Abias ) with 70 skill in any metal craft, then go to dungeon level 3 and speak to Haomu - who walks around inside near the entrance to level 3 and take the hammer back to Mokpung Crafting slowdowns are: 20 30 40 50 70 100 120 140 160 180 190 - the number of attempts doubles at each slowdown point. The maximum total crafting skill that any one char can have is 450 in total. Maximum crafting skill in any one craft is 200 All restocks are at maximum at T1 and shops stop selling materials at T22, random restocks aren't completely random: Jinmoo and Pold are the first restock between T2-T7 then any additional are + 5 times after that. Momo and Aseol are first restock between T2-T10 then + 8 times after that. Crafting Experience and Tags The more craft skill you have in that proficiency the more likely you are to gain a tagged item on craft. Having more craft skill gives you a better economical presence to sell your wares. Not all materials are at the same restock time, even if they are from the same NPC. The below are maximum materials at T1, randoms are 1/2 that amount Jimnoo T1 5,000 Leather 10,000 Linen 4,500 Tiger Leather 4,600 Wood Pold 8,000 Copper metal 6,000 Orc Metal Momo 6,000 Wolf Meat 3,000 Tiger Meat Aseol 4,500 Leocrot Horns 4,500 Wolf Liver 250 Stige Leg 250 Stige Skin Crafting levelling guide SKILL ATTEMPTS 0-10 = 250 (2.5 attempts per 0.1) 10-20 = 500 (5 attempts per 0.1) 20-30 = 1334 (13.34 attempts per 0.1) 30-40 = 1539 (15.38 attempts per 0.1) 40-50 = 3999 (39.99 attempts per 0.1) 50-70 = 13334 (66.65 attempts per 0.1) 70-100 = 39682 (132.25 attempts per 0.1) 100-120 = 52200 (261 attempts per 0.1) 120-140 = 104000 (520 attempts per 0.1) 140-200 = 624000 (1040 attempts per 0.1) Total attempts from 0-70 skill: 20955 This would relate in materials to: Armour: 41910 Linen, 20955 Leather Cheap shoes, 2 linen 1 leather Weapons: 62865 Metal, 20955 Leather Daggers, 3 metal 1 leather Accessories: 62865 Copper 3 copper